The present invention relates to packaging materials and, more specifically, to A protective wrap using in securing, handling, packaging, or shipping that combines paper and poly-based products.
In the packaging and shipping industry, packaging materials typically serve to protect during securing, shipping, and handling. Packaging materials made to provide edge protection, stacking stability, and/or cushioning support during securing, shipping, and handling, such as corrugated pads, open or closed cell foam, cores and molded foam or papers, lack a cost effective combination of providing both the compression strength and crush resilience typically required for providing support during shipping and handling of heavy appliances and furniture.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, a corrugated piece 10 is made of corrugated cardboard having an inner wall 11 and an outer wall 12 that enclosed corrugates spacing portions 13 separated by a middle wall 14.
On the other hand, packaging materials designed to provide a high level of longitudinal compression strength required for support during stacking, such as pressed paper formed into various shapes, lack the necessary cushioning needed to protect the appliance against clamping or handling pressure applied when shipping or handling heavy packages used with non-corrugated exterior protection.
For example, as shown in FIG. 2A, a laminated packing piece 16 having several layers of paper sheets 17a, 17b, and 17c laminated or glued together to form an inner wall 17d and an outer wall 17e. 
Accordingly, what is needed is a protective wrap for providing the required vertical and horizontal strength as well as resilient cushioning to prevent damage due to shipping, packing, and/or handling and a cost effective method for producing same.
Therefore, a protective wrap is provided, as well as a method for making same, that includes a single solution to protecting rigid angled products that require vertical and horizontal strength of interior forms or posts as well as a resilient cushioning property to prevent damage upon impact from mechanical or manual handling. Many applications will benefit from the opportunity to reduce costs through a reduction in packing materials and in downgrading the corrugated construction or eliminate the exterior protection of corrugated boxes. The protective wrap features at least one layer of a closed or open cell foam laminated in between laminated layers of paper or laminated to the exterior part of the paper with the foam exposed and formed to a rigid right angle, a C-channel, or any angled shape.